Of House Elves and Hot Chocolate
by Moon's Lullaby
Summary: Harriet Potter has a habit of sneaking out to visit our favorite House Elf. Fem!Harry A series of loosely connected oneshots. Sporadic updates!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I couldn't sleep and literally pulled this out of nowhere at like 3 in the morning. I might make this a series of loosely connected oneshots but I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money off of this fic.

Summary: After a nightmare Harriet Potter sneaks out to visit our favorite House Elf. Fem!Harry

* * *

"_NO! Cedric!"_

Harriet Lily Potter sat straight up in bed stifling a scream. Glancing around and seeing that her silencing charms had held she breathed a small sigh of relief. Pulling her wand to cast a quick tempest charm and seeing that it was only two in the morning, Harriet decided against going back to sleep just yet. Getting up and changing out of her sweat soaked pajamas the girl-who-lived quickly grabbed her invisibility cloak and the map before heading down to the common room.

Descending the stairs at a quick pace soon Harriet placed a foot on the floor of the common room and fire lit in the fire place bring a soft smile to the girls face.

"I love magic." She whispered to herself, tip toeing to the portrait hole Harriet quickly put the cloak around her shoulders and pushed the back of the Fat Lady's frame stepping out into the chilly castle. The Fat Lady called after her,

"Harriet darling I know it's you dear, please be back at a decent hour this time? I don't spend all my time in this portrait you know." The Fat Lady had long since given up trying to get her to go back into the common room and this had become their night time ritual. Although Harriet had yet once to come back to an empty portrait after any of her after curfew excursions.

Harriet easily made it to the kitchens with the aid of the map and was soon tickling the pear and sneaking inside. By this time the house elves are usually asleep not having to be up to start making breakfast for a few hours yet. However, there was always one house elf to greet her with a cup of hot cocoa, a slice of cake and a smile on his face.

"Good evening Dobby, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Harriet said pulling off the cloak and setting it on the back of her chair before setting at the table.

"Of course not Misses Harriet Potter Ma'am! Dobby will always be here!" The excitable elf said placing the cocoa and cake in front of Harriet.

"Dobby how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Harriet?" Harriet said with a smile. Although she knew it was a fruitless effort because just as she had a nightly ritual with the Fat Lady she had one with Dobby.

Dobby just smiled and went to light the fire which was soon crackling away merrily. Staring into the flames Harriet couldn't help but imaging Sirius' face appearing as it did last year, giving her advice even when it put himself at risk. Wishing she could have his advice now the raven haired girl dug into her cake with gusto, trying to put her nightmares behind her.

"Does Miss want to talk about it? Dobby is a very good listener." Dobby's voice broke the girl's revere and she turned to look down at the elf suddenly very angry.

"Why don't they believe me Dobby? He's out there right now and we are all just sitting ducks! How many more innocent people have to be killed for them to pull their heads out of the sand!" Harriet stood up, cake forgotten, and paced in front of the fire. Dobby stood by the table patiently waiting for his friend to get all the things she needed to off her chest. She's been keeping everything bottled up lately and it was past time to let it out.

"Stupid ministry! Stupid Umbridge, stupid Malfoys, stupid Voldemort!" The girl rambled not noticing how loud she was getting.

"Would Miss like some more cocoa?"

Harriet blinked and looked around her. Realization dawned as she noticed that she had woken up the rest of the house elves with her rant. Seeing all the smiles on the elves faces knowing that they didn't blame her for anything, even though she was the reason they woke up, brought another smile to her lips.

This is why she came down here after every nightmare. Here she could push away thoughts of Cedric, Sirius and visions of hallways and just enjoy being around people that accepted her unconditionally.

"I would love some Kipsy." Harriet replied sitting back down and forcing back the negative thoughts, for there was no place for them here.

After an invigorating conversation about the dirtiest places in the castle and how to go about cleaning them Harriet bid the house elves good night so they might get a little more rest before breakfast preparations. Making her way up to the common room Harriet was careful to avoid the professors and Prefects that were still on patrol. Not to mention the inquisitorial squad Harriet thought with a scowl. With a few muttered words and a fond smile from the Fat Lady Harriet was back in the Gryffindor common room.

After changing back into her pajamas, the fifteen year old girl climbed into her four poster bed and fell back asleep easily with a belly full of cake and hot chocolate. As with the previous nights of Harriet's nighttime wanderings, the breath of relief that Hermione let out at her friends safe return went unnoticed.

* * *

Yeah I'm not a world class writer or anything so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know. This hasn't been beta'd or proof-read by any but me so it's probably a little rough around the edges but I would appreciate no flames please. Also on a side note: If you enjoy Harry/Fleur pairing then I would suggest you take a look at True Love isn't Always Conventional by Greye. She's a much better writer than I am so if you could sit through this I think you'll like it :)

Till next time!

~Moon's Lullaby


	2. Chapter 2

So this is sixth year! Again this is just something I typed up when I couldn't sleep. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"I know it's him! I just know it! These are the exact tactics a slimy bastard like him would use!" Harriet threw a plate in her rage and watched as it shattered against the wall above the fire place.

"Why does no one ever believe me?" she whispered quietly.

"We believe you miss." A small voice brought Harriet out of her trance and she looked behind her to see the hoard of small creatures that had been watching her through her tantrum. Huh. She could have sworn there were only two a couple of minutes ago. A guilty look crossed her face as she realized that once again her raised voice woke the rest of the house elves.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to wake you…again." The witch looked back at the shattered remains of the plate and when over to repair it when she found herself herded back to her table by Dobby and Winky.

"No, no, no let the others take care of that you need another cup of hot chocolate." Hearing Dobby's voice caused another wave of guilt to crash over her.

"Oh man Dobby I'm so sorry! Here I am ranting about Draco Malfoy and I didn't even consider your feelings! I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories."

"Don't you be worrying about that Miss Harriet Potter ma'am" The excitable elf said as he placed a fresh mug of cocoa in front of her.

"It all be in the past now and Dobby has friends now instead of mean Masters."

That was the worst Harriet has ever heard Dobby speak about the Malfoys and she warily watched the nearby plates and cups to see if he would start to hit himself with them. When nothing happened she relaxed and let the cocoa do its job in calming her. She was normally never so violent but apparently that's what happens when ones best friend is poisoned. She knew Draco was behind it somehow but she had no way to prove it. He was already suspicious of her from that stint on the train and was being extra careful around her.

"If miss would like we could keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy." The little house elf that was probably her favorite next to Wink and Dobby looked up to her hopefully.

"I can't ask you to do that Kipsy. Merlin only knows what he would do if he found out." It was a good idea but she would never forgive herself if somebody else got hurt because of her. With a pang in her chest she thought of Sirius and her resolved hardened. She would protect all of her friends no matter how small.

"But we's be offering miss!" Kipsy exclaimed and the other elves nodded vigorously. However, no matter what they said Harriet remained firm in her refusal. As the door closed behind her all the elves looked to each other and nodded.

They would spy on Malfoy and do anything else they could to aid and protect their Miss Harriet Potter ma'am.

* * *

Later, Harriet would wake up to little notes about Malfoy's movements and conversations and with a rueful smile she realized who they were from.

But in the end it wasn't enough.

Harriet cried over Dumbledore's body as students and staff raised their wands and dispersed the Dark Mark.

* * *

The next one should be longer whenever I get around to actually writing it. I'm having a lot of feels tonight and might I make a suggestion to call your friends and loved ones and tell them how much you love them, it might be just what they needed to hear.

All my love,

~M.L.


End file.
